Loving the Beast Within
by lilcatfish
Summary: Vincent finally shows Catherine the depth of his love.


I do not own Beauty and the Beast, as the original characters and plots are the property of Ron Koslow & all involved in the Beauty and the Beast experience.

Show: Beauty and the Beast (CW 2012)

Genre: Erotic Romance

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Catherine & Vincent

Loving the Beast Within

My name is Catherine and I am a cop. Looking at me, you'd think that there was no way I could be in law enforcement, but I am. I'm kind of short with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes. My co-workers, who are also good friends, have often teased me. They call me a sultry oriental beauty. They make me laugh. That's pretty much me in a nutshell. Oh, I forgot the most important thing about me; I'm in love with a beast named Vincent.

Calling Vincent a beast is actually just a metaphor. He is not an actual animal. He's really tall with the most beautiful brown eyes and short brown hair. Sounds like a normal kind of guy, Right?

You see, when he was in Afghanistan, the military preformed tests on him and his platoon. They were injected with this serum that changed all of them into monstrous super-soldiers. When they became enraged or excited, the beast would then appear. Their bodies were enhanced, as well as their physical attributes, but something went horribly wrong.

Vincent's platoon was sentenced to death. Sadly, he was the only one to escape, and lives in hiding -limiting his contact with the outside world since he is marked for death. What little interaction he does have, he uses to do good.

Having explained this, you'll understand our love for each other; Beauty will always love the beast within, no matter what.

Vincent is like my knight in shining armor. As of late, my schedule has been hectic between drug busts and domestic disputes, I have really earned my days off. Somehow, I know he is lurking in the shadows watching me – protecting me. When I return home, he is always waiting for me.

Tonight, he lays nude on my bed upon blue silken sheets. I quietly enter my bedroom aware he is watching my every move. I remove my badge, gun, and holster, placing them on my dresser. Then painstakingly slow, I begin to remove my clothing, one piece at a time. I hear his breathing hitch as I remove my undergarments.

One-step at a time, I make my approach to the side of the bed, a vision of male perfection as he watches my approach, his eyes widening, burning with animalistic lust. He wants me as much as I need him - his nostrils flaring as he takes in my scent of arousal.

"Catherine," he growls, as I stop on the opposite side of the mattress.

A shiver runs down my spine as I crawl across the sea of silk toward his prone form, his hands by his side, clenching and unclenching.

I carefully straddle his waist. Again, with long deep breaths, he inhales my arousal, which has grown stronger. His eyes turn to flame as his hands move to my hips.

"You waited," I whisper.

"Always for you," he replies.

Unable to contain my want anymore, I place my hands on his muscular chest, lean forward, pressing my lips on his, and with very little coaxing, he takes control - devouring my lips, Our tongues entwine in the age old mating dance of dominance. My hands making their way to his brown locks, as I playfully run my nails over his scalp.

Growling, he flips me over on my back. Poised above me, he grins. I can feel him rubbing his hardness rhythmically between the lips of my sex.

He begins to trail kisses toward my neck where they become licks and nips. He unleashes deep primal grunts and groans as he continues his delicious assault.

I am lost, the sensations overwhelming as I moan with delight. He thrusts his hips but does not enter me. I whimper with disappointment. He knows what I want – what we both crave.

My lover pulls away from me and stands beside the bed staring down at my now flushed form. I watch as his gaze shifts to my heaving breasts moving with my rapid breathing as I take in some much needed oxygen; his eyes like those of a nocturnal animal.

I gasp at the rasp of his voice as he speaks.

"Get on your hands and knees," he commands.

I comply and roll over on all fours with my back to him. He whispers in my ear, his voice husky.

"Now, the beast will claim his mate."

I shake with anticipation as I feel the bed dip and he prepares to mount me from behind. The room is silent except for the sounds of our breathing. I feel his touch, insuring that I am ready for sex. Slowly he slides his hardness into my vaginal opening. Without warning, he thrusts his hips forward, burying himself deep inside me. We both gasp.

My eyes roll back in my head as he begins a slow pumping rhythm, grunting like a rutting creature. Having him inside me is bliss. His thrusting picks up

I jolt myself backward adding to the already frantic pace.

"Mine," he whispers, claiming me, sinking his teeth into my shoulder.

I scream as my orgasm explodes, as he plunges three more times and spills himself inside me. He releases my shoulder and I collapse onto my stomach. He goes down with me, then rolls to one side to avoid crushing me. My breathing begins to even out when I hear him gasp.

My movements sluggish, I lift my head and look into his frightened face.

"What's wrong?"

He stares at the teeth marks on my shoulder becoming aware of the small rivulets of blood running down my arm. I smile.

"I'm fine, really, it's okay," I tell him, doing my best to reassure him I am all right. Pushing myself up onto my elbow facing him, I began caressing his cheek, and soon his worried expression melts into one of relief. I revel in the fact he has claimed me. "I love you, Vincent, my beast."

A smile creeps across his face as he leans into my touch.

"I love you, Catherine, my beauty," he replies.


End file.
